The Forgotten Dream
by Lady Song
Summary: This is a dream. . . The dream of the world. . . That is far from truly being reality. WIP, OC, AU.


**The Forgotten Dream**

- Lady Song

**Prologue** | _Only the Beginning_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the rings. This is for fun and not being posted for money. Thank you._

* * *

"_There will come a time when you believe everything is finished. Yet that will be the beginning."_

_-Louis L'Amour_

* * *

A chill hung in the air that late cold September night. The wind blew across the fields of the Blue Water Ranch, scattering grasses in its wake. When it finally reached the homestead of a five-year-old little girl. It rattled the windows so fiercely that she woke up from her restless slumber with a start. The little girl was shaking uncontrollably from the clattering noise of her window.

That's when she felt it, an eerie feeling. She covered her head with her sheets hoping that the sensation would go way, but it didn't. It only became more threatening.

She was so scared!_ "Something is wrong, but what is it?"_ Thought the little girl.

Once the rattling of the window cease. The room grew quiet. It was an anxious feeling that filled the room with its unnatural stillness.

Soon the unnerving silence had the little girl jumping out of her bed and running to the door of her room. Opening the door with a bang. She raced across the hall to her parent's room and started pounding on the door, screaming, "Mama, Papa! I'm scared!"

But there was no answer from inside. Reaching for the knob of the door she slowly pulled the handle down and open to see inside.

As soon as she enter the room, she could sense that something was amiss. She looked across the room. But there was no one to be found. The bed in disarray as if her mother and father had forgotten to make the bed. Along with the bed, there were articles of clothing strewn about the room. Even with everything in disorder she could not find her parents anywhere.

Panicking, she tried looking into her grandma and grandpa's room, but there was no one there. With the sense of dread overwhelming her body she collapsed in the middle of the hallway in front of her grandparents' door. Curling into herself she sobbed into her knees.

It was quiet . . . too quiet. Something was deadly wrong. That's when she heard the low creaking sound of the front door opening.

Startled, her eyes popped open wide, tears still trickling down her face. She covered her mouth to quiet the gasping sounds that were escaping from her lips.

She lay there as still as she could, slight tremors coursing through her body. _"Who is there?" _she asked herself.

Soon, the squeaking of old floorboards followed as one by one the intruder walked further into the house. So upset was the little girl that she froze on the spot. She couldn't move. Her body would not let her!

The footsteps were coming closer they were now in the living room soon to be in the hall! She yelled at herself to move! But her body would not budge.

The footsteps were now in the hall! The sounds stopped. She slowly turned her head to see who it was.

Only to see it was her Grandma Rosie! With relief flooding through her, she picked herself up off the floor and ran to her grandma. Tears were streaming down her face once more.

Her grandma, with a look of worry on her face, knelt down and embraced her.

Even though she heard her grandma exclaim, "What happened to you Elena!" She couldn't reply back.

So relieved was Elena that her body shook. She trembled so much that she could barely speak.

Her grandma, realizing Elena's state, started to try and calm her down.

"I was so scared!" Elena managed to squeak out through trembling lips.

"Everything will be all right now, little one" continued her grandma.

Elena only continued to cry soft sobs.

Once Elena felt the wave of tears start to subside she looked up into her grandma's eyes that were filled with sadness and worry.

Feeling unease once more she began to ask her grandma many questions, "What's wrong, Grandma Rosie? And where were you, Grandpa Merlin, Mama and Papa? I woke up and no one was here! Where was everyone?"

Her grandma shushed her, "Shh, little one. Everyone is at the hospital. Papa he's-," before her grandma could finish her sentence she interrupted with panic filling her, "Papa? What happened to Papa?!"

"Let me finish," continued her grandma in a solemn tone "Papa isn't feeling too well, we need to head to the hospital now, little one . . ." Her grandma looked away from her and said in a voice that she could barely hear, "I hope we make it in time."

* * *

Sadly they did not make it in time. Her father passed away at 1:32 pm that night. She would always remember the way he looked on that hospital bed. So peaceful. As if the weight of the world was removed from his shoulders.

Elena cried for many hours that night pleading with her Mama and grandparents to awake Papa up, but they would repeatedly say the same thing "He's in a better place now." But to a five-year-old little girl it meant nothing.

She would later wondered what the driver behind the BMW was thinking when they hit her Papa's sedan. But that's something that she'll never know. Her Mama and grandparents never spoke of the incident after that. Whenever she did ask they only said, "It was a tragic accident" and they would leave it at that.

* * *

For the first week after Elena's Papa _'died'_, there was nothing but tears and watching her Papa go into the ground and never to be seen again.

When first she asked her Mama why Papa would not wake. All she said was, "He's dead sweetie." Then she would burst out into tears.

But she did understand! She understood that Papa was never coming back even though she did try so many times at the hospital to wake him! Even when he was in the box she said many times how she was sorry and she would be a good girl. Yet he still did not wake up.

He was now in a hole in the ground covered by dirt that they placed on top of the box where he still sleeps.

She did understand this word, _'death'_. Papa forever slept in a box. He was not gone. He was just in a deep sleep, one that he seemed not to be able to wake up from.

One day after Papa was _'buried'_, as the adults say, Elena told her Mama that she did understand and Papa was not gone. But Papa was still here. He was just in a very deep sleep.

For some reason after she said this to her Mama. Her Mama spent the whole day crying in her room. She knew her Mama was crying. She could hear her from the hall. She thought this would make her Mama happy. But all it did was make her cry more. Did she say something wrong?

After she said that, Grandpa Merlin told her stories that she had never heard before. These stories were not ones she liked to hear. These new stories were ones of what happened after someone _'died'_. That funny word again.

He told her that people who died traveled from the _'circles of the world'_ to where _'Eru'_ dwelled. This is called the _'Gift of Man' _he said. She was hearing all sorts of funny things lately. Circles of the world? Eru? The Gift of Man? Death?

From what she understood and from what Mama and Papa said. Grandpa Merlin is a strange man. After all he does live in a cottage and it's far away from everybody.

Elena asked Grandpa Merlin what he was talking about. But he said the same thing as Mama and Grandma Rosie, "When you're older you'll understand."

Can't they see she understood!

* * *

The next day after they buried her Papa. She was alone. Mama was in her room crying again with Grandma Rosie by her side. Grandpa Merlin said he was going hunting. She would have joined her Mama but Elena felt bad for what she said the other day.

So Elena decided that she would go outside and try to find Mr. creepy.

Mr. creepy was . . . creepy. . .

Elena knew she was the only one that could see him. She once tried to tell Papa about him. But he just brushed it off and said something about an imaginary friend. She didn't understand what he meant by an imaginary friend. When she asked him about it he told her that it someone that only she could see.

"I guess Papa is now an imaginary friend too!" She whispered to herself as she looked up at the clear blue sky above her.

But Mr. creepy was not like Papa. He was . . . scary sometimes. He only appeared when he wanted to and he never stayed for long.

As she stood there in an open field not far from the ranch house. She knew he was there. Even if he didn't show himself at first. She could feel him. His presence was . . . a warm feeling, but at the same time it was strange.

Mr. creepy always spoke strange words. The words themselves sounded like a song. But Mr. creepy never spoke these words very often. In fact he spoke very little. He would just stare and listen.

That day she told him about what her Grandpa Merlin told her about death. Mr. creepy seemed to get agitated the more she spoke of it.

Soon he started shouting in the strange words of his again. During his rant she heard the same word she spoke, not but a second a go, over and over again. The same word that her Grandpa Merlin told her. The word '_Eru'_.

It was when Mr. creepy started to throw rocks at the nearby trees that Elena felt that it was good to leave Mr. creepy alone for a while.

She was alone once more.

She really missed Papa.

Everything was different now.

* * *

It took a day for anyone to realize that Grandpa Merlin never did return from his hunting trip. It took another week for anyone to truly understand that he was missing. Grandma Rosie was distraught over the fact of her missing husband.

It was then that Elena was beginning to comprehend that maybe there was more to this word, 'death', then she thought.

They never did find grandpa.

As with all things, life went on after Grandpa Merlin's disappearance.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please R&R if you like this story. If there was any mistakes or errors feel free to let me know. Thank you for your time and I hope to see you in the next chapter. :D


End file.
